




by Lilium Dumont



Category: Promised Neverland/約束のネバーランド
Genre: Poetry, Romance
Language: Spanish
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-08-26 06:57:48
Rating: M
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13268287/1/
Author URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/12285379/Lilium-Dumont
Summary: Paso un tiempo cuando llegaron a la base secreta de Norman, y Emma se había sentido "rara" internamente cuando siempre lo veía, todo empezó a partir desde el primer día. ¿Pero a que se debía eso? Solo en las noches la única manera de quitárselo era tocándose, pero el problema viene cuando esta sensación se vuelve aún más insaciable. ATENCIÓN: Todos los personajes tienen 18 años.





	Chapter 1

…_Demonios…_

En plena noche lóbrega de luna llena, una Emma fastidiada se meneaba incómodamente de un lado para el otro, no podía dormir plácidamente como deseaba.

Una vez más, sumergida en esta s_ensación_ desconocida que hormigueaba en toda fracción de su cuerpo, sofocándola monstruosamente en un baile de ardor cadente, una **extrañeza irreconocible.**

"Ngh..." Gimió sordamente, procurando de no despertar a los demás. "Otra vez… esta extraña sensación…"

Habían pasado varios días desde que se reunieron después de mucho tiempo con Norman. Aquella estimada persona que jamás pensó que volvería a verla más después de su melancólica _cosecha_, parecía un sueño, y si lo fuese, no quería despertar de esa fantasía de hadas.

Aquel milagroso reencuentro acompañado de un afectuoso abrazo que parecía eterno, sintiendo como su cara estrujaba contra su sólido y formado pecho, cálido y acogedor pecho.

Bañada en lágrimas cristalinas, pero siendo confortada calurosamente._ Esos momentos de felicidad eran su recompensa por los muchos meses de distancia, sobreviviendo en este macabro sistema de juego de la vida o muerte de este sádico mundo. _

Comieron todos juntos en familia, una sabrosa comida aún para la más exigentes y refinarías lenguas expertas. Luego esa inolvidable noche en donde los tres jugaban el ajedrez haciendo referencia a los tiempos nostálgicos en donde eran unos niños que desconocían la cruda realidad de ese orfanato, o ese supuesto orfanato, que no era más que una granja en donde ellos era el _ganado humano._

Sonrieron, rieron y jugaron.

Sus imparables carcajadas infantiles inundaron todo el cuerpo de felicidad.

Como deseaba que esto continuara para _siempre..._

_**Pero desde el fondo, un extraño y nuevo sentimiento se desencadeno de su ser.**_

Desde el transcurrir de ese día y los demás que seguirían, noto que emergía una _extraña_ sensación, manifestándose por primera vez en su cuerpo, dominándola por completo. Se había empezado a sentir rara cada noche, un cosquilleo chispeante que recorría en su interior, cada cuando que Norman hacía presencia.

...

_¿Por qué…? _

_¿Por qué se sentía así?_

_..._

Al principio era fácil de ignorarlo y poder mantenerlo bajo control. Pero no imaginaría que esa sensación iría creciendo de forma descomunal más y más, al punto de llegar hacer incómodo.

Para que Luego se transforme en un deseo, una ambición, en un_ placer._

"Esto es malo…" Se musito a sí misma. _¿Porque justo ahora? _Pensó.

Su cuerpo rugía de necesidad, demandaba vehemente de pasión, deseosa de placer.

Cada extremidad de su cuerpo exclamaban a la vez a gritos, saciar esta _extraña sensación._

_No podía..._

_Aunque quería,_

_Lo **deseaba. **_

_ su cuerpo lo **deseaba, lo imploraba, le gritaba... ¡haz algo! **_

_Solo sera... por esta vez... _Reflexiono, pero tuvo precaución de no ocasionar ruido, pues dormía junto con su familia en una ancha habitación compartida.

Ray, Guilda, Anna, Don, Thomas, Lani, Natt, eran algunos por ejemplo y lo que más cerca estaban.

Perseverante, examino minuciosamente si todos ellos estaban completamente dormidos, y... ¡Bingo!

Se encontraban en un sueño profundo.

Esta era su oportunidad que le había brindado el bendito universo, no debía que desaprovecharla, era hora de liberar esa presión en su cuerpo.

* * *

Sus manos se arrastraron con sutileza bajo sus pantalones, rozando sus mojadas bragas.

Retrato en sus pensamientos, la figura del culpable de todas sus peculiares aventuras por las noches.

**Norman.**

Mantuvo la imagen de él impregnado en su cóncava memoria, recordando lo muy atractivo que se había puesto, más esa típica sonrisa ilustrada en su rostro que siempre apaciguaba el alma incluso en lo peores momentos. Imaginándose que con esa perenne tranquilidad suya se le aproximaba a su lado y le susurraba tan cariñosamente en el oído: _Emma._

"Nor...Norman…" Balbuceo débilmente en voz baja su nombre, mientras que sus dedos embestían violentamente en las estrechas paredes de su húmeda vagina.

Norman ya no era el niño que había conocido en Grace Field, aquel niño con un débil físico propenso a enfermarse constantemente. Había crecido, era casi irreconocible.

Un cuerpo tan formado, tan desarrollado y maduro.

Un escrupuloso hombre que siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido, siempre serio.

Jefe de un atemorizante escuadrón y admirado por cientos de niños ganados qué, cargaba en sus manos _su vida y futuro _bajo su responsabilidad.

Pero sobretodo, se había puesto tan guapo durante todo este tiempo, tan diferente a comparación de como era en el pasado.

**_Apuesto, serio, maduro y formado. Atractivo... caliente... _**

_Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sentía que iba enloquecer._

Siguió viajando en los llanos recuerdos del pasado en donde solo podía vislumbrar a Norman sonriendo, sumergiéndose aún más en sus pensamientos morbosos, ahora como el albino se encontraba a su lado siendo él que introducía sus pálidos dedos a la ya caliente y empapada vagina de Emma.

_En serio lo deseaba._

Inundada de lujuria, el ritmo de sus dedos fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su éxtasis final, pero a pesar de todo esto. Aún no lograba calmar su exorbitante apetito sexual.

* * *

Al día siguiente, fue la última en despertarse, después de haber tenido aquella travesía nocturna, suponía que era lo normal.

Se cambio la ropa interior que había manchado ayer, y se dirigió al baño a lidiar con su higiene bucal matinal, y irse al comedor como si fuera un robot que se movía sin conciencia propia.

Ahí se encontró con su preciada familia que le recibió que una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras preparaban los platos y los utensilios en la mesa anticipando que en un rato empezarán a comer.

_Los amaba un montón. _

Era su familia después de todo, su tesoro más grande.

Reunida y riendo sin preocupaciones. Consideraba un milagro que pudieran hospedarse milagrosamente en un lugar como este, la gratitud de Norman parecía infinita, pero también le hacía impotente dejar en las manos de otro aún más trabajo con el que ya cargaba.

Era feliz, _eso es cierto._

Ya no le agobiaba tener que hacer patrullaje por las noches por el mero hecho de que tenía miedo de ser emboscada por sorpresa por los demonios o_ Andrew y su ejercito..._

_Era un alivio._

No tenía que pensar en buscar provisiones, medicinas, ropas, armas o un techo donde pasar las noches.

_No lo refutaba, ni negaba el hecho que había pisado el paraíso habitado en la tierra. _

_**Pero...**_

_ ¿Realmente Norman podía ser feliz sin estar tan tenso viendo la forma de salvar esas cientas de vidas humana__s dependiendo de él?_

"Buenos días, Emma." Una voz varonil invadió su meditación profunda, a la vez que sentía como uno de sus hombros eran tomados con suma ligereza por una mano de confianza. _Era Ray. _

"¿Dormiste bien? Aunque esa es una pregunta estúpida, siempre eres la que se queda flojeando en la cama hasta más tarde, seguro debes sentirte la reina por que siempre tienes la comida lista a la hora de despertarte." Mofo Ray con picardía, quería ver a Emma salirse de sus casillas.

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Solo estoy cansada!" _¿A quien quería engañar?_

"Solo decía." Quito sus manos y prosiguió. "Aunque es raro que últimamente seas la última en despertarse."

_...Oh. _

_Maldición..._

"...Usualmente en el refugio eras siempre la primera." Culmino la molestia que mantuvo atada en la garganta y reservada desde el primer día en que Emma y los demás albergaron este escondite alejado de la naturaleza salvaje de los demonios en caza, en busca de su preciada carne humana, sobretodo su apetitoso _cerebro. _

"Es cierto… ¿En serio te encuentras bien, Emma?" Otra voz, pero una femenina se unió a la charla de Emma y Ray. Era Gilda tomando de sus manos con preocupación. "¿Sabes? Si te encuentras mal, te duele el cuerpo o sientes estrés. Puedes acudir a donde Vincent… tal vez el podría diagnosticar tu problema y medicarte alg-…"

Emma lo interrumpió, ladeando en cabeza. "No se preocupen, me encuentro perfectamente bien."

"¿En serio? ¿No nos mientes? Recuerda que puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tu familia y tenemos que apoyarnos..." Insistió Gilda solo haciendo que su preocupación aumentara radicalmente, siempre era la primera en preocuparse que la pelirroja no excediera sus límites, como el desgastarse hasta más tarde en el patrullaje nocturno o arriesgándose su vida en repetidas ocasiones, aunque sabía que era por su bien, no quería que su vida se ponga en peligro.

Emma había recordado que Gilda también era una mujer, así que sí se lo _contaba_, ella pudiera saber lo que le ocurría _y probablement-... _

"Como se los dije y lo vuelvo a recalcar, solo es cansancio." Agrego Emma con un gesto animado ilustrado en su rostro.

Gilda no dijo nada, angustiada, decidió confiar en su juicio, y la soltó de las manos volviendo a ayudar a los demás a preparar el desayuno. Pero sin antes darle un último vistazo a Emma.

"Conmigo no funcionara." Menciono el azabache como si pudiera leer los ambiciosos planes de Emma sin ningún esfuerzo.

"¡¿Eh?!" Emma dio un salto de sorpresa, si que no iba ser tarea fácil engañarlo al igual que Gilda. "Pero yo aun no digo nada..." Por un momento maldecía internamente tener que lidiar con alguien que tenía una inteligencia brutal en detectar algo cuando andaba mal.

"Y bien..." Resoplo. "¿Me podrías decir porque actúas así? ¿Acaso ocultas algo?" Ray la interrogo.

_No podía seguir sonriendo simulando que nada pasaba. _

_Le iba dar un ataque de pánico justo ahora. _

"Yo no estoy actuando mucho menos actuó..." Emma miro insinuante hacía todas las direcciones posibles. "Solo es qué..." Ahora buscaba exasperada una sólida y eficaz explicación que destruya toda sospecha de Ray hacía su persona. necesitaba encontrar una excusa, una salida. "

"¡La comida ya esta servida!" Exclamaron enérgicamente Lani y Thomas en frente a esos dos.

"¡Ah! ¡V-vayamos a comer, Ray!" Dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y se le adelanto a pasos acelerados en un mal intento de ocultar sus nervios. Esto solo provoco que las sospechas del azabache crecieran más.

* * *

Fue la primera en terminar y la primera en marcharse, pero en realidad todo era para evadir a Ray que durante toda el desayuno no dejo de clavarle una mirada pérfida indicándola que le forzara a responder de una vez sus preguntas y que cuente que rayos le pasa.

No lo iba a negar, era bastante bueno para deducir lo que estaba pasando. Pero no iba permitir que supiera lo que hacía durante esas noches. **Nunca.**

Ahora solo recorría los pasillos como acostumbraba hacerlo desde el segundo día que vino aquí.

_Estuvo cerca de ser desmantelado su íntima verdad. _

La suerte hizo aliviarse, no quería, ni dejaría que _NADIE_ supiera lo que estaba haciendo últimamente.

Pero también se culpo por haber dado demasiada libertad a sus instintos lascivos.

Además, culpo a otra persona más aparte de ella. _Norman, _el ocasionaba todo esto.

Mientras seguía recorriendo y apoyaba su mano al sólido contacto a las frígidas paredes del lugar, pensó si hacerle caso a lo que dijo Gilda, ¿y si mejor iba a visitar a Vicent?

La idea en sí, parecía una locura. Pero se podría decir que era como un médico, tal vez el adivinaría el problema que la estaba atacando sin misericordia a cada noche y buscaría la manera en ponerle un freno.

Quien sabe, seguro que era una buena idea_... pero..._

¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿De qué forma? No era una cosa que lo podrías contar a todo el mundo sin problemas, era delicado. Ni podría decirle simplemente:

_"¡Hola, Vincent! Tengo un "pequeño problema" ¡Es que últimamente me he masturbándome todas las noches con la imagen de su jefe en mi mente! En fin, ¿Tendrás algo para medicarme?"_

NO.

Estaría lunática, más que eso, la tacharía como una pervertida que solo ansía follar con su jefe.

Jamás podría decirle eso, mucho menos, no podría decirle lo que le pasa.

_Rayos… _

Entonces no habría forma de poder quitarse esta sensación de su cuerpo para siempre.

¿Tendría que acostumbrarse? ¿Como...?

"Oh, Emma."

_Esa voz, esa voz… que le hizo volver a la realidad. _

Una voz gruesa y varonil, enfatizada con una cálida sonrisa delineada en ambas comisuras.

Tuvo que alzar la mirada para alcanzar a ver aquella _persona_ que la llamo por su nombre, observo como esa _persona_ se sacaba una gran capa a su delante, reflejando de quien se trataba.

**Norman**, estaba parado frente a ella, enrollando su capa dispuesto a guardarla dentro de su oficina.

"No-norman…" Tartamudeo su nombre de una manera que jamás lo hizo en su vida, viéndose notoriamente como empezaba a tabalear de los nervios.

_**Maldición. **_

¿Porque el universo le hacía esto? Es la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos, no andaba de energías para tener que lidiar otra vez con sus bajos instintos lujuriosos.

"¿Emma?" Arqueo una ceja con recelo. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Emma asintió como un muñeco. "¡Mwehehe~! ¡P-p-por supuesto que estoy bien, Norman!" Hizo un intento fallido en querer tomar aire para mantener la calma y le devolvió una sonrisa que no era necesario ser experto en psicología para notar que era una más que disimulada. "¿Porque estás aquí?" Trato de cambiar el tema de manera exaltada.

Norman frunció el ceño, empezando a preocuparse aunque no se notase a simple vista, sabiendo perfectamente a donde iba esto. "Yo debería preguntarte eso." Contraataco nuevamente con su sonrisa, una más y esto ya parecía una competencia de quien hacía la mejor sonrisa disimulada de todos los tiempos. "Ya que estabas parada en la puerta de mi oficina, pensé que deseabas algo."

_¿Que esta al lado de su oficina? ¿Desde cuándo…?_

Volteo estupefacta a ver la supuesta pared que andaba apoyando su mano, para darse cuenta que aquel albino estaba en lo cierto, estaba al lado de su oficina. Que inconscientemente llego ahí, sus pies le había guiado directo a las _fauces de la bestia_. Al lugar donde menos quería ir y a la persona que menos quería ver.

_Sintió una mano tocaba su frente._

**Caliente. **

"¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?" Emma volteo extrañada y algo ruborizada por la acción del contrario.

"Confirmando si padecías de fiebre. Te veo muy rara hoy, Emma."

"No, te equivocas… yo estoy bie-…" Dio una pausa por un momento, para sincronizar bien sus palabras. ¿Y si lo mejor se lo contaba a él aquel problema que sufría en las noches?

Suponía que era mil veces mejor contárselo a Vincent, o a Ray... Suponía que se le habría _caído un tornillo_ al querer revelar como realizaba acciones eróticas con su cuerpo bajo su nombre.

Pero por otra parte, era su amigo, seguramente lo entendería y vería una _forma_ de solucionarlo juntos.

Respiro profundo, y frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras apartaba la mano del albino con ayuda de su diestra.

"Oye, Norman... ¿Podemos hablar?"

Norman había tomado por sorpresa que Emma anulará aquel contacto físico, pero más cuando supo que quería hablar con él a solas pero accedió al final. "Claro..."

Dándose media vuelta con una sujetando la capa, abrió la puerta de su oficina, haciendo un gesto para que pasará.

Emma paso, y el solo cerró la puerta con llave en caso de no llegar a ser molestados durante su conversación.

* * *

**. . .**

_Hubo un silencio perpetuo en la sala._

El único ruido que se escuchaba en la oficina era del búho mascota que devoraba alegremente a su presa moribunda. Emma se dedicaba a apreciar lo adorable que era tener un búho domesticado dentro en un lugar como este, sin ánimos y sin color, aunque viéndolo de otra expectativa, era un poco macabro el ver como el regordete pájaro degustaba de su festín sin problemas.

** . . .**

_Aún más silencio._

El pájaro se cansó de estar observándolos, vaya que eran aburridos. Hasta un animal sabía describirlos así.

En fin, solo alzo sus alitas, acomodo y preparo su pose, meneo su colita emplumada y... ¡Thuuuud!

Surco el cielo en busca de otra presa más, esta vez para su merienda, un jugoso y apetitoso ratonzuelo.

**. . .**

_**Tik tak tik tak**_

Los dos meditaban en sus mentes quien empezaba primero.

Así fue hasta que uno de ellos rompió ese momento incómodo.

"¿Qué era de lo que me querías hablar?" Fue Norman. Mientras solo disponía en acomodarse en su asiento.

"¡Ah!" Fue interrumpida en pleno pensamiento. "Yo… bueno, no sabría cómo decirlo." Se mofo ante los nervios para luego solo encogerse de los hombros. "Veras… me siento extraña cuando… te veo… "Confeso.

"¿Eh?" _¿Extraña cuándo esta con conmigo?_ _No me digas qué… _Pensó. "¿Exactamente como? ¿Podrías Especificarte?" Trato de verse serio, pero le costaba. Se sentía de lo peor malpensar esta clase de situación, si es que realmente lo estaba malpensando o _no..._

"Verás..." Parecía que el corazón se le iba a desprender del cuerpo por toda esta tensión, estaba nerviosa. "Mi cuerpo reacciona por sí solo, es como sí... tratará de decirme algo." Emma trago saliva, no podía seguir manteniendo su cordura por más tiempo._ Tenía que respirar y tranquilizarse._ "Y también suelo tener unos estímulos en mí, que ni yo misma he podido controlar hasta el día de hoy. Se ha vuelto insaciable."

_¿Estímulos? ¿Insaciable? ¿Q-qué? _

Acertó, si era lo que pensó, pero saber la respuesta le hizo querer, no, _quería_ explotar, era inteligente, bastante.

No por nada se le considero un prodigio, carne Premiun de excelencia, pero ahora su mente por primera vez no podía absorber demasiada información.

"Yo…" Emma seguía prosiguiendo con lo que decía, ya había cruzado la línea, era soltarlo todo ahora. "¡Yo me masturbo pensando en ti todas las noches, Norman!"

Alza la mirada con determinación, poco o nada le importaba lo que sucedería. Norman ahora lo sabía, entonces ya no tenía que ocultar nada. "¿Que crees que debería hacer?" Bajo el tono de voz que parecía estar musitando. "Lo intento de todo pero... aún así, no se va, crece y crece sin parar..."

"..." Norman no respondió.

"...¿Norman?" Emma ojeo varias veces mirando al albino que parecía no decir nada. ¿Lo había arruinado?

**. . .**

_¿Qué clase de sueño era este?_

**. . .**

Norman se había desmayado de la vergüenza.

Su mente había dado un corto circuito con eso último.

_Se masturbaba todas las noches pensando en él, no lo podía creer._

"¿Norman?" Emma se paró del sofá pardo negruzco y se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba Norman que se encontraba sin reaccionar, completamente en shock.

Se culpo sobre no haber medido sus palabras, fue bastante explicita y eso era demasiado para él.

Emma dio sublimes sacudidas al pobre albino. "¡Perdón, Norman! Yo no quería…"

Pero...

Ahora que se daba cuenta con detenimiento.

Norman era_ adorable. _

Adorable el hecho que se hubiese desmayado solo por algo como eso.

Le hizo recordar cuando eran niños, el también se desmayaba cada vez que Emma agradecía un favor o cumplido con un beso en sus mejillas.

El se ponía completamente rojo como un tomate o mayormente se desmayaba. Ray y ella siempre tenían que darle sus primeros auxilios o llevarle de emergencias a Mamá Isabella, experta en lidiar el problema en esta clase de cosas.

_...Sí..._

...Siempre y cuando lo _besaba_ en sus suaves mejillas...

Miro sus labios.

Tan de cerca y completamente inofensivos.

_No._

No era momento para eso, Norman estaba desmayado. No debía de aprovecharse de la situación, no debía.

_No debía. _

_¡No debía! _

_Él era su mejor amigo, ya fue suficiente con lo que había hecho antes. _

_Así que no debía. _

_No debía, no debía, no debía… _

_No… __**Maldición.**_

Era demasiado tierno hasta cuando estaba desmayado, le hizo recordar a ese niño que siempre se mantuvo a su lado durante toda su niñez.

Emma, acaricio su oreja derecha.

_Quería besarlo. _

Luego acaricio ese característico mechón suyo, que parecía tener forma de media luna.

_Besarlo..._

_Quería..._

_Deseaba. _

Sus manos ahora se posicionaron en acariciar sus pálidas mejillas tan suaves como el algodón.

_Lo deseaba, lo exigía, lo demandaba. Su ser rugía._

_**Quería besarlo. **_

Ahora un dedo suyo trazo los bordes de su labio inferior, memorizando la contextura de sus posaderas.

"Perdóname, Norman." Emma procurando de no incomodarlo, se sentó encima de él, y en un apacible movimiento apego sus labios con los ajenos. Logrando probar esos dulces labios como lo andaba anhelando desde el principio.

Así fue durante un rato, pero no era suficiente.

_Necesitaba más, quería más. _

Trato de darle otros besos más, pero… nada.

No comprendió que más debía hacer hasta qué…

Le agobiaba el hecho de porque esto le era insatisfactorio.

Entonces supo que debía que subir la _"apuesta"_

* * *

Inclino su cuerpo más que antes, presagiando como empezaba a calentarse paulatinamente, fundiéndola en una pasión ardiente.

Acto seguido, empezó a frotarlo contra el suyo con ligereza.

_Que bien se sentía. _

Su interior ahora ardía, exigía más. **_Más..._**

Lo seguía frotando ahora con más velocidad, se sentía realmente bien, ver como su núcleo chocaba con la entrepierna de Norman... pero seguía siendo insuficiente, insatisfactorio, aún no saciaba por completo su apetito insaciable.

Le dio un beso, después dos, tres, cuatro...

Y se seguía contando.

Pero nada,** nada funcionaba.**

Que lo haga ella misma, no daba frutos. ¿Debería seguir pasándose de la línea?

Sus brazos ahora rodeaban su cuello, y el ritmo de la caliente frotación aceleraba.

Podía sentir como por debajo, se formaba de a poco, todo un bulto titanico.

Emma estaba a punto de llegar a la satisfacción máxima, apunto de correrse. Hasta qué…

_Los orbes azulados y esmeraldas se encontraron._

Emma detuvo de prisa el futuro orgasmo que iba a gozar en cuanto él despertó.

No sabía que decir, no tenía excusa que le podía servir.

Lo único que quería desear en estos momentos es que la tierra la tragara.

"¿S-soñaste bien, Norman?" Fue la segunda sonrisa más actuada que hizo en lo que va del año. Las gotas de los nervios hervían por su frente. "Te lo puedo explica-"

Antes de poder terminar con su oración, una fuerza arrasadora presiono sus labios, arremetiendo monstruosamente al ataque dentro de su boca.

Sintió como su lengua era tomada en vanguardia por la otra. Invadiendo la cavidad bucal de la misma, impregnando la saliva ajena en combinación con la suya. Fue el primer beso profundo que tuvo, y sin dudas, el mejor de su vida.

Solo quedo conectado como recuerdo un camino enganchado de saliva en las dos bocas, en otras palabras, _un hilo de amor. _Que después de esa acometida feroz se dieron un pequeño descanso. Quien diría que Norman besaría perfectamente.

"Emma..." Recobró energías y fue quien tomo la pieza dominante de la situación, obsequiándole gentiles besuqueos alrededor de su cuello a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban sin planear dejarla ir, por su delgada cintura. "Yo también siento lo mismo que tú..._inclusive ante que vinieras._"

_¿Qué era lo que dijo? ¿Norman también se…?_

Sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco total, jamás vio ese lado de Norman. Pero eso no impediría que quedara atrás.

Interrumpió al albino en pleno besuqueos para volverlo a besarlo, que lo acepto gustoso. Aunque en el fondo deseaba seguir con ello, pero no importa. Solo quería complacerla, tanto como el mismo buscaría su placer propio en aquello.

_Y si entonces, ya no podría jugar más con su cuello, entonces jugaría con…_

Un hormigueo electrizante paro el beso de Emma, para separar sus labios con los de él lo más rápido que pudo para darse un momento para tomar aire.

"¿Qué pasa, Emma?" Mofo con picardía, Norman. Sus manos que se habían situado en su cintura ahora bajaron a sus caderas con el único fin de presionarla más a su entrepierna, habiendo hecho su primera movida antes. Eso hubiera explicado el reaccionar irracional de Emma.

"Norman… tus…"

"Oh, ¿esto?" En ejemplo, o más para ver la faceta que haría Emma en ese momento, lo presiono más mientras él ahora es quien frotaba el centro de Emma contra el suyo.

Lo hacía de una manera tan dispar a comparación de Emma, la fémina solo podía jadear con más fuerza.

Norman la observa, y no puede controlarse a tiempo de que una risa se posicione en su faz, lo hacía solo para cobrarse en venganza de lo que Emma había estado jugando como su voluntad desease con su cuerpo desmayado. Pero aun así, las lascivas caras de Emma superaban sus expectativas desde la primera vez que imagino hacer esta clase de _cosas_ con ella.

Una linda cara que ponía al intentar aguantarse los movimientos bruscos de él.

Intento inútil, porque siempre dejaba salir unos gemidos de su boca.

Volviéndolo loco, descontrolandole por completo.

Cuantas veces había imaginado en este escenario, haciéndole esta clase de cosas en compañía de la pelirroja, que se las había guardado en un baúl bajo siete llaves hasta llegar a este día.

Pero se compadeció, y la beso dulcemente tirando la brusquedad por un lado, acariciando uno de sus mechones anaranjados, y despedía su beso con otro de pico.

"Lo siento, Emma" Se rió un poco. "Te veías tan adorable que me deje llevar."

Emma se ruborizo y luego hizo un puchero indicando lo exaltada que estaba. Norman había tomado por mucho la delantera. ¿Por qué ella debía ser la única que casi no hacía nada? Debía que cambiar el movimiento.

"Te perdonaré con la única condición de hacer lo que sea contigo sin excepciones."

Norman se pasmo por un momento, no esperaba eso, pero no podía negarle, era Emma de quien se hablaba después de todo, parecía que ahora y más que nunca, estaba emanando de su ser mucha determinación.

"Bien, tu ganas."

Norman se dispuso a pararse de su asiento, llevando en sus manos a Emma hacía su habitación. Como si fuese una pequeña princesa siendo mimoseada por su príncipe.

"¡Oye! ¡N-no es necesario que me lleves cargando, puedo caminar!" Refunfuño algo avergonzada.

Aunque en el fondo estaba impresionada, él podía cargarle sin problemas. Era lo contrario de su físico antiguo cuando era un niño, cuando ni una jarra de mermelada podía abrir.

* * *

El cuarto de Norman era tan… ordinario, frío y vacío.

Una estantería de fondo llena de libros.

Un escritorio más pequeño que el de su oficina también llena de libros abiertos tirados e amontonados de por sí.

Y lo único disfrutable solo era su cama, amplia, grande y ancha.

Lo último mencionado, fue el lugar donde Norman la posiciono, acompañado de un meloso beso al paso que se disponía en colocarla con suavidad en la cama.

"¿Ahora qué es lo que planearas hacer conmigo, Emma?" Le regalo una ladina sonrisa mientras dejaba sus posaderas necesitada de más besos.

Esto era nuevo para Emma_, ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?_

"Quiero qué..." Trago el coraje y posiciono una de sus manos en la cama indicando el espacio que debía tomar. "¡Te sientes al lado mío!"

Norman cedió burlón y se sentó. Apegando su cuerpo lo suficiente a ella, exigiendo cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

_En realidad, él estaba jugando con ella. _

_La estaba provocando._

_. . ._

Que inquietud sentía, en realidad esto era demasiado penoso.

Pero… ¡No debía dejar que Norman lo haga todo!

Presiono sus manos con fuerza para que los nervios se arranquen de su ente.

Y sin agregar nada más, asalto bravamente como las olas del mar hacía el, cobrándole los besos de antes hasta caerse en la esponjosa cama.

Norman no esperaba eso, estuvo impresionado, pensó que Emma no podría seguirle la corriente, pero después de todo... era _ella,_ aquella persona que cuando se proponía algo, lo lograba a toda consta.

Solo se calmo y se dejo dominar por los movimientos tenaces de los labios de Emma.

Sin embargo, él también quería más.

Otra vez le agarro las caderas a Emma y las froto con delicadeza. Ella jadeo y le reprocho.

"¡Hey, se suponía que yo era la que jugaría contigo!"

"Lo siento. Fue mi error." Hablaba mientras aún las movía. "Me dejo llevar demasiado rápido..."

Emma también sonrío y dio un gran suspiro. Norman se había vuelto demasiado terco y siempre hacía caso a sus instintos, pero no podía decirle nada ni regañarle si le sobornaba con esa típica sonrisa que siempre permanecía calmada. Algo que quería convertirlo en una expresión hundida de placer.

"Emma, otra vez lo siento, pero…" Norman se asomo a hablarle con un tono seductor en el oído. "Me muero de ganas por querer acariciar cada parte de tu cuerpo desnudo."

Sintió un cosquilleo.

Empleando esa grave voz varonil cerca de su oído...

_Con una leonina mirada, más penetrante que la intensidad del sol..._

Sentía como caía a sus pies.

"¿Si lo hago por fin te dejaras dominar por mi?"

Norman asintió al segundo.

Emma accedió a lo que pedía, se levantó aun sentándose en encima de él, _encima de su bulto._

Desabrochándose los botones de las hojuelas de su blanca camisa, ofreciéndole una vista impecable de su ropa interior que eran… ¿unas vendas?

Solo miro hacía otra dirección en concreto, queriendo ocultar el leve sonrojamiento que había tomado posesión en sus mejillas. Norman hacía nulos intentos de tranquilizarse internamente, jamás imagino poder permitirse el lujo de ver ese lado tan sexy de Emma.

En especial, era bastante curioso que unas vendas presionasen contra sus pechos, en estos momentos le erguía el deseo lujurioso de querer quitarle esas vendas que no dejaban disfrutar por completo un panorama más amplio de sus pechos. Solo con el único fin de lamerlos, mordisquearlos y marcarlos como parte de su _pertenencia._

Emma se apegó más, solo para darle pase a bajarse sus pantalones con ayuda de sus manos. Norman solo podía respirar el refrescante y puro aroma que aún conservaba.

Aquel aroma que le hacía sumergirse en los recuerdos de Grace Field, observando a una bola emanante de energía que corría a todos lados sin fatigarse, Emma.

Quien imaginaría, que ahora la niña que siempre le brindaba las mejores de sus sonrisas habría crecido, ahora estando encima de él, desvistiéndose en un compás suave cada vez revelando su cuerpo ante el albino.

**_Tranquilízate..._**

_Se dije a si mismo._

Sin embargo, sus ojos quedaron como platos al ver que sus bragas, eran un llamativo rosa coral.

"Yo también quiero ver más de ti..." Musito Emma un poco avergonzada y pero paro a Norman antes que hiciera mecánicamente lo que decía.

"No, espera. Mejor no, quiero ver que te desabroches el cierre y dejes ver tú… "

Norman perdió la compostura al escuchar eso, y solo reacciono ruborizado por lo que dijo. "¿E-emma? ¿Estas realmente segura?" Norman le preguntaba si estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

"Sí." Emma frunció el ceño, _todo marchaba perfectamente como quería._ Norman ahora era el que estaba nervioso. Esta era su oportunidad para contraatacar.

Al final el albino hizo lo que dijo, aún andaba en bochorno por la acción que iba a hacer, solo saco a Emma de su lado y volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras que su compañera salía de la cama y rodeaba el mismo, solo para colocarse en el suelo a una distancia cercana al de él. Esperando impaciente lo que Norman ya sabía que _"hacer". _

Trago saliva y se desabrocho lentamente el cierre de su pantalón. Pero a medio camino se arrepintió y dio una pausa. "Emma… creo que esto sería demasiado para ti…" Mientras trataba de sobornarla nuevamente con su sonrisa.

Emma no iba a caer en la misma trampa dos veces y en un movimiento ágil saco las manos de Norman de su pantalón para que ella misma lo sacara de manera rápida antes que él la detenga.

"¡Emma!" La intento parar, pero para su desgracia, era demasiado tarde. Estaba expuesto su colosal miembro que bombeaba sangre exasperadamente, potente y vigoroso. Emma lo ojeo estupefacta, y lo examino pausadamente en cada de detalle. Temerosa pero curiosa, rozo el extremo de esa exorbitante _Torre Eiffel_ con las yemas de sus dedos.

Norman se erizo del placer, quería detenerla, pero al final cedió y no hizo nada al respecto. Era Emma después de todo.

"¿Norman? ¿Te gusta…?" Miro al albino aguantándose por querer que le salga un jadeo, era demasiado tierno. Emma ya extrañaba ver ese lado encantador de él igual cuando era un niño.

No podía contenerse más, le picaba la curiosidad de poder degustar como sería el sabor del pene de Norman, se acercó más a ese robusto y animado miembro. Lamiendo los bordes de su glande. Lubricando con su saliva toda la punta, Norman no podía más. Solo jadeo mientra se hundía en la morbosidad.

Emma se alboroto, Norman era muy sensible al contacto de la lengua ajena.

"E-emma… Detente…" Les imploraba mientras su cuerpo erguía incesante.

Emma no le hizo caso, y ahora llevo toda su boca en embestida.

Norman dio un pequeño _"salto"_ de placer, parecía que iba a derretirse.

_Emma lamiendo __**su…**_

_Se cuestionaba que si esto era un sueño, era sin dudas, el mejor de todos._

Trato de tragarse todo de golpe, pero no le cabía todo, lo había subestimado, pero aun así no dejaba de succionar hacía arriba y abajo.

_Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, __**arriba y abajo**__… constantemente, acelerando el ritmo poco a poco. _

Norman trataba de aguantar esa órbita de placer que Emma le proporcionaba, pero era inútil.

Estaba haciendo varios quejidos y balbuceando con una débil voz su nombre. Mientras hundía la cabeza de Emma con sus manos para que asegure que no dejara de lamerle en ningún momento.** No hasta que él se venga. **

Emma lo estaba llevando hasta lo profundo de su garganta, era demasiado grande. Pero se podía acostumbrar, o eso fue lo que creía…

Hasta que un momento en otro, llego al clímax final. Llenando todo de su espeso e viscoso líquido blanquecino en la caliente cavidad bucal de la pelirroja que se retorcía en pequeños lagrimeos haciendo una inaudita acción en digerirlo todo.

Norman reacciono del paraíso que le hundía anteriormente en placer y la dejo en libertad, que solo tocia mientras parte de su semen manchaba cierta parte del suelo y se pegaba en su ropa interior.

"Lo siento, Emma…" Norman dio un respiro, se sintió mágico ese momento pero no quería hacer que Emma quedará en esas condiciones. _Se daba asco a sí mismo en ser tan egoísta en perseguir su propios placeres._ "Yo no…"

Solo pudo apreciar cómo su compañera le robaba un beso. Uno bastante peculiar a lo demás, _tan cálido_ y_** viscoso**_…

...Viscoso...

¿Viscoso?

Un momento...

¿ESTABA DIGIRIENDO SU PROPIO SEMEN?

Rápido aparto a Emma de su lado, que solo se reía maliciosamente, mientras que Norman trataba de escupir lo que había tragado inconscientemente.

"¡Mi venganza, Norman!" Lo pronuncio con una energética sonrisa, sí que lo logro engañar.

"Oh." Norman también se echó a reír, aunque en verdad solo lo hacía por los nervios.

Los dos rieron juntos así hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, y su corazón palpitaban con fuerza al mismo tiempo.

_Los dos se amaban, _

_se deseaban con lujuria, _

_ese enfrentamiento de miradas no era más que un previo aviso declarando a la vez: _

_**"¡Yo seré quien tome el mando ahora!"**_

Se miraron fijamente, y acto seguido. Embistieron a la vez, en un amoroso, largo y húmedo beso.

Norman dejo sus posaderas en el aire para sacarle las vendas que presionaban con fuerzas sus senos y trazarlos con sus labios en un compás de lamidas suaves. _Sí que estaba deseando hacer esto. _

Emma no quedo atrás, y agarro con su diestra, él cansado miembro de Norman. El reacciono, solo para dirigirle una mirada nerviosa. "Emma…"

Solo sonrió y con su siniestra remarco los bordes de los ajenos labios inferiores. "Shhh. Tu solo continua con lo que estabas haciendo." Norman aún estaba perplejo y ella lo hizo reaccionar rozando con su mano, su entrepierna, otra vez volviendo a cobrar fuerzas, más potente que nunca. "Es una orden." Concluyo, y procedió con lo que estaba haciendo. Norman al final desistió y volvió a relamer los suaves pechos de Emma.

Estuvieron así durante un rato hasta que llego el momento propicio en correrse en las manos de ella.

Otra vez ese líquido viscoso.

Emma esta vez lo examino minuciosamente, anteriormente no pudo canalizar bien el sabor del semen de Norman.

Así que solo relamió uno de sus meñiques, para luego irse a la palma de sus manos. El sabor era salado y algo horrible, pero no podía parar dejar de lamerlo.

El albino contemplaba mientras recuperaba fuerzas, su corazón ya se le quería salir del pecho. Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado ver a Emma de este modo.

"Delicioso." Reboso con su energética sonrisa.

_. . ._

_"En serio, lo siento, Emma."_

Norman agarro las manos de Emma, extrañada ojeo a Norman para preguntar qué es lo que pasaba, pero antes que lo hiciera vio como era tumbada nuevamente en la cama.

"Emma…" En sus ojos alojaba la lujuria exasperante.

"¿Norman, pasa alg-?" No pudo concluir su pregunta cuando presencio como sus bragas eran invadidas por unas manos ajenas que acariciaban en un compás lento sus labios vaginales.

Emma gimió de placer, esto solo provocaba que los oscuros deseos de Norman siguieran creciendo.

Introdujo el primer dedo, luego el otro… hacía el apretado lugar interno de Emma.

Estaba ya húmedo antes de haber empezado, el cuerpo de Emma se notaba que era _fuerte. _

Por los largos meses sobreviviendo a las fueras, matando a demonios, conviviendo y amigándose con la naturaleza salvaje de este mundo cruel, y sobre las consecuencias de esas épicas batallas en Goldy Pond.

En donde Lewis la había remarcado con dos mortales cicatrices, que ahora representaba orgullosamente lo fuerte y resistente que se había vuelto desde ese entonces.

Pero quién diría que a pesar de tener a simple vista un cuerpo así de fornido, los estímulos y simples toques la harían tan sensible, derritiéndose como una mantequilla.

Y aparte que esto solo desencadenaba un montón de expresiones lascivas al paso, **realmente adorable.**

Norman se alocaba más y más, le gustaba masajear con un ritmo ligero los interiores de Emma.

Pero deseaba seguir estudiando que más caras _"adorables"_ podía hacer.

Bajo con cautela sus bragas que ya estaban húmedas desde el inicio, suavemente mientras tragaba sus nervios al ver por primera vez en vivo su monte de venus.

"No puedo aguantarlo más, pero ansío hacer esto contigo." Dijo esto para poder frotar su ya despertado miembro, preparado para la acción.

"E-espera"_ Es más grande que antes… _"No va a caber, Norman…" Menciono Emma, que se encontraba algo horrorizada por el simple hecho de que su cuerpo no vaya a aguantar con algo así de grande.

"¡E-emma…!" Ignoro si cabía o no, _**quería hacerlo, quería intentarlo**_, quería robarle su primera vez a Emma y marcarla como parte de su posesión a consta de sus múltiples besos.

Froto su pene alrededor de sus labios vaginales, y lo introdujo lentamente hacía las "puertas estrechas" de Emma.

Haciendo que los dos jadearan al mismo tiempo, Norman prosiguió hasta tocar el útero de Emma y saber que lo había introducido todo.

Emma solo respiraba espesamente al tiempo qué, toleraba el dolor dentro de ella misma.

Norman la beso, delicadamente, mientras ahora se movía, recorriendo el ancho camino interno.

Solo quería soltarse de sus labios y hacer quejidos de placer, pero Norman no se lo permitió y forzó el beso contraatacando con su lengua a la contraria.

Ahora el movimiento de sus caderas iban aumentando al paso de tiempo, se sentía tan satisfactorio.

Hasta que un momento a otro, fecundo con el néctar de su amor adentrados de su matriz.

Emma quería gritar, pero lo impedía el hecho de que sus labios estaban apegados al de los ajenos.

Norman perdió fuerzas y se desplomo encima de Emma.

* * *

Se encontraban descasando en la cama, después de haber tenido esa aventura, daban de merecido un respiro.

"¡Yo en serio lo lamento, Emma! Tal vez exista una forma de la que te la pueda pagar..." Norman estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, el momento de antes fue demasiado mágico, que no tuvo en consideración como se sentía Emma. _Otra vez había sido egoísta buscando con sus placeres propios._

"No te disculpes, no tienes la culpa de nada." Agrego mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con delicadeza a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa. "Yo también habría hecho lo mismo."

Norman también sonrió en consideración de lo que dijo Emma, tan buena, tan angelical... ¿Como dejaría de amarla? Era imposible.

"Emma..." Fueron sus palabras y se disponía a cerrar sus ojos en tomarse una siesta en brazos de su amada.

"¡Ah! ¡No te duermas, Norman! Le sacudió bruscamente y él reacciono de golpe. "¿Pasa algo?" Arqueo una ceja algo curioso en saber cual era la necesidad de la pelirroja en estos momentos.

"Verás, Norman..." Se arrodillo encima de la cama y montó encima del albino. "Esto recién comienza...~"

"¿Eh?" Trago saliva, esto ya estaba tornándose en algo malo. "¿P-pasa algo, Emma?

"¡Sí!" Vociferó alegremente. "Aún no logro de satisfacerme por completo, así qué... ¡hagamoslo una vez más!"

"¿EH?" Trato de recuperar la compostura, se había quedado sin aliento, estaba cansado para poder obedecer a aquella exigente petición de parte de su compañera que claramente luciría terca aún si Norman se lo negaba.

"O dos veces más no convendría mal, ¡Mejor que sea tres o seis rondas más!" Ahora sí Emma andaba energética, determinada de por sí, sin miedos, ni incomodidad, había aprendido rápido y ya no habría quien la parase. _Actuando como la positiva Emma del pasado. _

"Pero, yo me encuentro cansado. Creo que mejor sería mañana...¿no crees?"

"¡No!" Ya no quería escuchar más excusa de el albino y entre palabras finales menciono. "Vamos a divertirnos todo de lo que queda del día y te gustara.~"

**. . .**

_Norman trago saliva, sabía lo que pasaría... _

_¿Habrá sido este su fin?_

_Al final de cuentas, los dos se sumergían en el placeres carnales dentro de sus lujuriosos cuerpos. _

_Buscando entre cada uno un placer propio, su...**placer culpable.**_


End file.
